(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooperation multi-input multi-output (MIMO) transmitting/receiving method and a terminal for supporting the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the rapid spread of smart mobile devices, wireless data traffic is growing rapidly. To cope with this problem, various methods for increasing transmission capacity in a wireless communication network have been proposed.
According to an information theory established by Shannon in 1948, transmission capacity C of a radio channel may be defined by the following Equation 1.C=W log2(1+SNR)[bps/Hz]  (Equation 1)
In the above Equation 1, W represents a bandwidth and SNR represents a signal-to-noise power ratio.
An example of the various methods for increasing transmission capacity may include a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) transmitting/receiving method using multiple antennas. The MIMO transmitting/receiving method may increase transmission capacity in proportion to a number of antennas of a transceiver without using additional frequency resources in the wireless mobile communication environment.
In the case of using the MIMO transmitting/receiving method, the capacity of the radio channel is defined by the following Equation 2.C=Q·W log2(1+SNR)[bps/Hz]  (Equation 2)
In the above Equation 2, Q represents a smaller number of the number of transmitter antennas and the number of receiver antennas.
However, to increase the capacity of the radio channel using the MIMO transmitting/receiving method, correlation between channels of the respective transmitting/receiving antennas needs to be small. To this end, an interval between the antennas needs to be increased, but with the miniaturization of smart devices, there is a limitation in increasing the interval between the antennas. Further, to increase the number of antennas used, many constraints occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.